


A Love Letter

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Feelings, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: A love letter from Sergio to Gerard.





	A Love Letter

Sergio missed Geri, he missed him terribly. He missed him so much that he decided to write a letter. A love letter. 

 

“Dear Geri,  
I know that this is ridiculous but I miss you so much and I need to write down my feelings. 

Normally you’d just look at me and know exactly what’s up or wrong or why I’m excited. You could just read me like a book and even thought I don’t like people to know me that much, it was okay because it was you.   
Actually, it was good. It meant that I didn’t have understand myself because you already did and it made things so much easier.   
You probably know me better than I do and I don’t care about it.   
Know you can’t look at me, so I’m writing to you. 

I know you told me that not even a thousand miles could separate us because our hearts are connected or whatever you said, I thought it was silly but now I think that you’re right kind of. In our hearts were always, always, together. But. I just wish you here.   
In my arms or me in yours, I don’t care. 

Actually, I think I’d rather be in your arms. It’s one of the best feelings. I don’t want to be that cheesy but all of the best feelings in the world have something to do with you and I wish I could have like a memory library in my head to recall all these wonderful memories and feelings.

Like your arms surrounding me like a safe haven when everything else seems to be falling apart. 

My head on your chest on sleepless nights when everything seems to be too much except the sound of your constant heart beat. 

Your soothing voice whispering into my ear when I was mad and it seemed to calm me down within minutes. 

Ugh, I can’t believe that I’m writing a love letter. Look what you made me do! I didn’t even know that I could love a person that much and here I am with a pen in my hand trying to come up with enough and meaningful words to describe my feelings about you. It seems impossible. 

I should probably finish this but I just have so much more to say, I could write whole novels about you and not get tired of it. No, I wouldn’t ever get tired thinking of you. 

When I think of you I think of dandelions and summer because when you smiled your face was just like the mighty sun that shines down on everyone and makes people happy just because of it’s existence. 

I have to think of candy and sugar because on our first date you decided to take me to a chocolate factory - who thinks of that as a first date? - and you kissed me when I hadn’t even swallowed my chocolate! You told me that you didn’t even like chocolate but you took me there because I once mentioned that I love it. 

I have to think of the ocean. You know that I love swimming and diving, it’s amazing. When you’re underwater you just see this whole new world full of exciting creatures and I remember diving with you in Mexico, when we both surfaced and you took off your diving goggles. I swear, Geri, your eyes looked just like the ocean and all it’s beautiful beings. In that moment I felt like I was literally drowning in the ocean in your eyes but at the same time you were being my lifebelt. 

I also have to think of feathers and the softest blankets. Do you remember lying in bed with me in the middle of the night when I was sick and couldn’t sleep?   
You wanted to kiss me so urgently and you didn’t care about getting sick too.   
Your kisses were so feathery light and when you wrapped me up in the blanket with the dogs on it that I got your for your birthday I fell asleep immediately. 

I have to think of hot, steamy nights when we couldn’t even wait to get to the bedroom. How much fun we had and how we couldn’t get enough of the other’s body. 

Or when I was sad for no reason but you didn’t even need me to explain. You just sat by my side, put on my favorite music even though you couldn’t stand it and brushed away my tears. You used to hold me until I felt better even if it took hours. 

You told me that I was beautiful so many times and it took me a long time to see what you saw. You may not be the best with words but your actions definitely do the work and I’m just so grateful for you. For all the love you shared and the feelings you gave.   
Geri, I hope that you know that you’re a wonderful person, you made my life a much better one. 

When I think of you I have to think of home because that’s just what you made me feel. You’re my home Geri, you’ll always be and without it’s just not the same. 

I think of you all the time, like a crushing teenager and I just can’t stop myself. But to be honest you’re my favorite person to think about so why should I stop.   
I can’t imagine a perfect life without you. I can’t even imagine a normal life without you. 

I love you.”

 

Sergio took a deep breath and placed the envelope gently on the earth between the lily flowers and jasmines.  
Sergio stared at Geri’s name, engraved on the heavy stone, imagining how his own heart must be even heavier. He smiled a sad smile thinking of his love. 

He didn’t care if rain would come and soften the paper, he didn’t care if people would wonder who’s writing letters to a dead person. 

He just wanted Geri to know that he missed him so terribly much.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be mad at me, I’m such a sucker for love letters ❁


End file.
